Senshi Troubles at Hand
by Silver Moon Princess
Summary: The senshi have a new enemy on hand as well as some new friends to help out. Troubles arise with both parties. Will the outers and inners finally split?


Author's Notes: This was originally a role-playing story my friend and I did on notebook paper when we were bored during class at school. This explains the format its in. This was originally suppose to be a serious role-played story but as we continued we found ourselves making fun at some of the characters. This chapter sets a more serious tone with an underlying humor to it. The characters in this chapter are played by:  
Me: Lisa My friend: Themis (Theia) and Mamoru 

Another note to help, Theia was sent from another galaxy to help protect Usagi until she becomes Queen. This is a tradition between her family and the Moon family. The story behind Lisa is a little more complicated so you'll just have to wait until I explain it in another chapter.  
Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy.

Theia: sits in the middle of the park of TOkyo, resting a book on her lap in the shade of a tree, her afternoon lunch sitting next to her

Lisa: walks up behind Theia and see the book on her lap What're doing reading a damn book? Last time I checked we were out of school.

Theia: looks up in surprise Hm? looks over her shoulder at her friend Well, I suppose, but this is a lovely book...I can't put it down...

Lisa: sits down next to her So, what have you been doing, besides reading your "lovely book"?

Theia: raises an eyebrowand snaps her book shut You know, if you read as much as you talk to equal the amount of your traning you might be able to beat me... smiles

Lisa: pouts At least I've got proof to all the training I do. I just have to take your word for it with how much training you supposedly do.

Theia: tilts her head That's because you don't ever come down to watch, though I do everything at night. I find that Bunny perfers my cooking in the daytime rather than beating up a punching bag. takes a sip of her tea

Lisa: Considering that Usagi likes Makoto-chan's cooking better than pretty much anyone else's...

Theia: shrugs a shoulder A lot of people perfer things over mine... looks around the park sadly I don't belong here.

Lisa: puts a hand on her shoulder You're not alone. I've been living in Usagi's shadow all my life. I've helped her countless times and I know what she'll do to me once she becomes Queen. Although, that's nothing compared to what I'm afraid her daughter might do.

Theia: looks back at her What do you mean? What will happen?

Lisa: She will restore my palace on the Moon then forbid me to ever leave there. I will still look the same as I do today. This is because of my crystal, I age slowly. My mother, Queen Nehelenia, had it arranged that way so I will always have my beauty. Chibi-usa will become mad with jealousy as she grows old and try to kill me and/or take my crystal for her to gain my immortality.

Theia:...blinks Riiiight, well, after Bunny becomes Queen I'll go home...I miss my brother...my children...my husband. sighs

Lisa: Be glad you have family. Especially ones that are sane. implying her mother wasn't quite right in the head

Theia: Not if you're sent far away from there to protect something out of tradition.

Lisa: it starts pouring rain, seemingly from out of nowhere grabs Theia's book and uses it for cover

Theia: frowns without caring about the rain, snatches back her book and shoves it into her bag You should think about carrying an umbrella...

Lisa: smiles I thought I'd just use your book. Its not like its good for anything else.

Theia: You thought wrong... whacks her with her bag as she swings it over her shoulder That's what you get for thinking!

Lisa: ignores that Come on, my apartment isn't far. We can dry off there.

Theia: raises an eyebrow and nods Alright, let's hurry. stands up

* * *

:At Lisa's Apartment:

Lisa: someone knocks on the door walks to the door and looks through the peephole and rolls her eyes Damn, it's Mamoru. If he offers me hot cocoa one more I I swear I'll... opens the door and a big smile instantly appears on her face Hi Mamoru-kun!

Theia: raises and eyebrow and snorts in her hot tea in her attempt to keep from laughing, she looks up retaining a smile Good evening, Mamoru-kun...

Mamoru: smiles politely and nods in greeting Hello Themis...I heard you both over here and wanted to come over to say hi...

Lisa: Please, come in. steps out of his way and shuts the door behind him.

Mamoru takes a seat next to Theia on the couch and Lisa sits in a big louge chair

Lisa: after some silence So, Mamoru, have you noticed all the rain we've been having? It seems strange to me.

Theia: scoots over slightly to allow him some room as she snuggles into her warm blanket Indeed the weather has been terrible but spirits have been high, don't you agree, Lisa?

Mamoru: nods as he sits Ah yes, it's been raining like crazy...perfect weather for cocoa, anybody want some?

Lisa: I thought you ran out yesterday. Thank you anyway. faces Theia trying to continue their conversation Yes, I've noticed a bit of a disturbance as well.

Theia: makes a face inside her blanker at the thought of cocoa, mutters something like "fag boy"

Mamoru: looks at Theia Say something, Theia?

Theia: No, no, not at all...looks at Lisa The world is shaking under the pressure of the restlessness of it all.

Mamoru: twitches slightly with the lack of cocoa in his hand Ummm...yeah...uh... rocks back and forth

Lisa: shakes her head Anyway, do you think it's another enemy?

Theia: thinks for a moment Well, it's a possibility, never leave out the factors of outsiders. I'm hoping it's just a fracture in the gate, they are easily repaired.

Mamoru: twitches again slightly and stammers as he speaks, not paying attention to the conversation Is everyone SURE they don't want any cocoa...it's no problem..really...

Lisa: Why don't you pick some up from the store? Oh, and can you pick up a few other things for me while you're at it? hands him her weekly grocery list Thanks. I'll pay you back later.

Mamoru: snatches the list and heads to the door You ladies wait here, I'll be back soon! dashes out the door

Theia: Thank God...he needs some serious help. rolls her eyes

Lisa: Back to the matter at hand. If something does happen, I wonder if we should bother alerting the inner senshi. Why? Well, for one, they would get in the way and two, it would be endangering Usagi and her crystal.

Theia: shrugs a gentle shoulder and drops the blanket from around her onto her lap Well, rather it being an enemy or not, surely they feel the disturbance by now...if not then we should sit and wait, I don't want any pressure on Usagi just yet...


End file.
